


fate/伯爵天草/塔.12

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [12]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.12

天草稍微往后缩了缩。  
他在狭窄的空间里艰难地试图维持平衡，奈何爱德蒙的膝盖就压在他双腿间，几乎抵着他的下体。  
两侧是爱德蒙的手，眼前是爱德蒙的脸，身后则是墙。标准的壁咚式，标准的霸道总裁风格，标准的……  
逼供。  
不，不标准，但有效。  
“现在，能和我说说你刚才到底在做什么吗？”  
天草：“……”  
“能先放开我吗？有点太……”他这么说的时候爱德蒙的脸又贴近了他一点，“太近了，我——唔，唔——”  
爱德蒙的舌绕过齿列滑进口腔，故意在上侧刮来刮去。上颚被舌尖刮过的触感软软麻麻，比起调情更像故意的折磨。天草在最初的震惊后放任了爱德蒙，他垂下的睫毛软软挡着瞳仁，看不清到底在想什么。爱德蒙捧住他的脸——没有颤抖或是惊慌，就像爱德蒙的手感于他毫无干系。  
爱德蒙又开始怀疑自己之前的判断了。  
这个人真的喜欢自己？还是另有隐情？或者喜欢不耽误另有隐情？  
“你好像笃定我不会讨厌你的反应。”  
唇瓣分离时拉出纤细的丝线，天草慢悠悠地舔了舔，姿态自然到仿佛没有撩人的自我认知：“爱德蒙·唐泰斯……”  
“你叫我全名也不能逃避问题。”  
“只不过是用这个时间稍微整理一下思路嘛。你听我狡辩。”  
“……哦。”  
“……我不听我不听我不听？”  
“你还知道自己拿女主剧本啊。”爱德蒙忍不住笑起来，那种就差把满口白牙直接咬在天草喉咙上的黑暗笑容。  
“怎么说呢……因为你现在是无论如何都不可能离开我了。之前还可以说是我单方面从监狱里带走你，你和我不在同一阵营的可能性高得要命，随随便便就能策反……但是这次开庭之后，毫无疑问所有人都会把你当成我这边的人。你现在想——”  
“你给我拍照片是为了这个？”  
“……”  
“不告诉我计划是为了在那个时候我会做出最真实的反应。这一反应的照片会直接给出‘我在担心你’这一证据，而之前你和‘七律’交涉的录像直接说了喜欢我。这两件事足以暗示我已经上了你的战车，即使是有意从我这边下手的人也不得不重新仔细思考。顺便，‘我是你的情人’这种身份以后还有用吧？”  
“……”  
“我的发言完毕，请补充，教官。”  
“唔……”  
“顺便如果你的计划失败了，那么因为我压根不知道计划，所以这种程度的证据并不能给我彻底定性，我依旧可能有所图谋，我依旧有价值，所以你没有给出更进一步的证据，看起来是没绑彻底，其实是给了我一点安全空间，对吧？”  
“……”天草好像只会沉默了。  
“但如果你成功了，那么这个缺口反过来可以吸引对方，如果对方深思熟虑后依旧打算从我下手，你就正好黄雀在后？”  
“……”  
“仙人跳手法。”  
“爱德蒙兵士，你回答得很好，完全可以出师了。”天草东西风格混合地回答，语气十分虚弱。  
“如果判决不是目的，那开庭本身就是目的。”爱德蒙耸了耸肩，“你可以继续你刚才的话了。”  
“台词都让你抢完了……啊，对，因为你现在想离开我也没那么容易，所以我不需要在意我对你有没有性吸引，也就是——”  
“也就是即使我觉得你丑得像癞蛤蟆，肤色像石膏像滚了泥，头发看着像塑料，那活让我晕针，你也无所谓？”  
“你这是单纯的人身攻击，士兵。如果你真心这样想，那我也只能感慨你年纪轻轻就瞎了。”天草眯起眼，模仿爱德蒙的语气回答，“或者你真的想试试肠道注射？”  
“注意重点是这吗。”  
“别以为我就不在意这个话题啊！你难不成觉得我唔——”爱德蒙抬手揉了揉他头顶的软毛，以至于刚刚稍微显出一点的张牙舞爪的气势散了个干净，“过分……”  
爱德蒙用看野生珍稀物种的眼神看着他。  
“……”天草偏过头，理了理自己的头发。  
“还挺可爱的。”  
“你什么都没看见。忘掉。”  
“是是是，教官，我没看见你刚才像个小奶猫一样露爪子‘大吼大叫’。”爱德蒙能不顺嘴损他一句除非他们已经领了证，“感觉你今天意外的活泼，有什么高兴事？”  
“肾上腺素上多了。没事。”天草一边趁这个机会突破爱德蒙的壁咚封锁一边按了按自己的脖颈——他的衣服领子太高，完全看不出衣服下是不是有什么——“例行检查而已，从宇宙中回来总得查查身体情况吧？”  
“你如果不加后面那句我就信了。”越解释越引人生疑——当然，这一次爱德蒙并不是真心在怀疑这个。天草翻了翻眼珠，勉强算是给他一个小小的白眼：“所以还要问什么？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“……通道。”  
爱德蒙觉得自己想把“？”打出来贴天草脸上。  
“因为医疗舱和安全舱共用发射口。所以只要先把空的安全舱发射出去，关闭发射口，通过发射道把医疗舱推到原本安全舱的位置就可以伪装‘医疗舱被发射’。”  
“然后毁尸灭迹死无对证。”  
“嗯，之后自爆的时候直接抢在你前面弹出，你的角度看不到我。”  
“之后‘七律’人道主义救助，所以联盟方也没办法清点医疗舱和逃生舱的数量。在逃生舱被其他势力捕捞而可能泄露技术的情况下，摧毁核心部件到无法分出是医疗舱还是逃生舱很正常，即使华夏归还舱体也没用。所有联盟方能拿到情报的‘物证’都毁完了。……所以你废了这么大力气伪装死亡，又这么简简单单地出现，总不会是因为好玩？”  
“这个当然有理由。但我现在不能告诉你。是把我自己的嫌疑撇清而把错误都归给对方的办法之一……总之，不能表现得像我知道会被暗杀还自己主动配合。国会那边我会解释，‘死而复生’之类的都有办法。至于为什么要出现在法庭……一方面是吓唬吓唬，一方面用特权逼他们投票。”  
投票。  
联盟的不记名投票理论上会完全保护投票人的隐私，但那仅仅是理论。只要结果被输入电脑变成数据，那就永远有办法获得信息。复原，截留，或是干脆从投票按钮按下的一刻就以另外的渠道——比如录像——收集信息，转化为可以印在纸上一人一票清清楚楚的简单数据，再投入漫长的计划与分析所凭依的巨大数据山里，推动着黑幕，也推动着撕扯黑幕的手。  
爱德蒙觉得自己嘴里发苦。  
“所有信息都会被记录。”  
没有安全，没有私密，没有抹除痕迹。  
“是的。想要人不知，除非己莫为。”天草递过来一个细长的东西，爱德蒙接到手才发现是烟，“要火吗？”  
“谢谢。”爱德蒙有一阵子没随身携带打火机了，“你这话可不光怼了对面。”  
“天知地知你知我知，怎么能算‘人不知’呢——”天草答得逻辑清晰且清奇，他给爱德蒙点过火，顺手把打火机按在他手里，刚打过火的金属头带着细微的暖意贴在爱德蒙手心，“说回去。‘是否同意用根本不可能上法庭的证据佐证’和‘是否认为对方胜诉’这两个维度可以分出四类人。偏向我们的、于此无关或刚直不阿的、看热闹不嫌事大的、偏向对方的。在联盟体系里我们默认没有刚直不阿的，所以简单而言就是依靠一类拉拢二类接触三类孤立四类。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“这话有点耳熟。”  
“依靠贫农、雇农，团结中农，中立富农，有步骤地消灭封建剥削制度，发展农业生产。毛泽东《关于依靠贫农巩固地团结中农问题》，公元一九五五。你听着耳熟是因为前年总统选举打出的口号是‘立足人民，团结社会，拉拢边缘，孤立犯罪’——都一样。”  
每次天草这么说话爱德蒙都会感觉到那种不协调。脸和发言的不协调。尤其是说‘前年’这个词的表情，越是年轻人越会觉得两年称得上漫长，他们短暂的生命和活跃的新陈代谢都让他们对时间保持敏感，而天草的态度恰恰相反，是那种唯有几十年时间才能洗出的平静——爱德蒙自己十分熟悉的平静。  
于是他又抬手故意揉乱天草的毛，对方本能地露出那种被逆着毛摸的猫咪表情，抬爪拍开他的手，看起来和谐多了。  
“头发留这么长，不揉乱很浪费。”  
“你替我梳的话我不介意你揉乱。”天草危险地眯着眼，怎么看都像毛蓬蓬的缅因猫。如果这家伙是个哨兵，他的精神兽绝对是猫科动物——爱德蒙用一半的精力吐槽天草，另一半顺着天草的思路开始理。  
第一次反对第二次认为诉讼成立的肯定是偏向他们的，第一次投反对第二次投不成立的是无关的——原因很明显，他们诉讼的是“联盟军部对自己属下治理不严”，真正逻辑清晰的人也许会认为那些证据足以证明天草遭遇了袭击，但绝不会认为这足以把锅甩到军部头上。虽说天草默认了没有刚直不阿的人，但爱德蒙稍微考虑了一下这千亿分之一的可能性，还是偏头问天草：“陪审团里有夏洛克·福尔摩斯吗？”  
“他需要避嫌。他被军部那边的律师指控过。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“对，是他被指控过。具体时间是开庭前三天。”  
为了让对方无法出现在陪审席戳穿他的话直接运用避嫌武器……爱德蒙都不知道该吐槽莫里亚蒂此人的不要脸还是吐槽联盟法律也想不到这种事，“时间点还真巧。”  
“巧得要命，是吧？”  
“是啊，原告被告相互勾结的戏码还真是很久没见过了。”  
“怎么会呢，浪费公共资源是要判刑的。别因为一个时间点就给我定罪啊，判刑讲究证据链。”天草笑眯眯地死不承认，“现在我们可是‘冲动地和军部对立起来撕破脸’的可利用棋子，要做好军部不帮你的觉悟。”  
“嗯，然后想搞军部对来找你被你反手告诉首席那边，想搞你的……算了，估计找不上首席。”还是通吃，不管偏向哪一边，都逃不过被利用得干干净净的命运。  
“真是的。对自己的敌人保有最基本的尊重不好吗？别低估他们的能力，尤其是不要低估人类的愚蠢。”天草保持着十分天草的微笑说出了十分不天草的台词，“如果他们的智慧能分清‘不该轻易去和军部交涉以免骨头都不剩’，他们也不会用这种事去挑起矛盾。……我说的‘他们’指的是急着捞钱捞功劳的小虾米。”  
当人们用小虫钓不到鱼时，他们会先钓虾再用虾钓鱼。小虾米当然没什么价值，但敌手也绝非铁板一块。利益组织就用利益去瓦解，只要破坏了利益同盟就可以分而蚕之——但是。  
“所以说了这么多，可以告诉我敌人到底是谁了吗？”  
“不行。”天草心平气和地拒绝了他，“我实在不想看到你绑着C7A5炸药申请给他当贴身护卫的场景，所以我们继续用‘敌人’称呼吧。……爱德蒙。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还想死吗？”  
笑容消失了。那张少年的脸又一次变得严肃到冷锐，爱德蒙的理智清楚地明白那层笑容并非伪装，但真心与惯性间微妙的界限总是令人头痛。他盯着那双眼睛，感觉有什么黑色液体正在胃里翻涌，带着莫大的恶意靠近心脏；但那些液体又好像就是从心里涌出的，尖叫着腐蚀血肉、撕碎神经，变成透出体表的尖刺，狠狠指着天草。  
“当然啊。你凭什么觉得我不想死？”他伸手去拉天草的肩膀，后者早有预料般在他抬手的同时避开，“凭你么？你配么？”  
他其实并不想看到对方受伤的表情，但更无趣的是天草压根就没露那种表情。他的眼神更近似于评估，审查快要腐烂的苹果般审查那漆黑的尖刺。爱德蒙想扎他，撕碎他，让他也知道知道什么叫疼——可天草贴近他，环住他的脖颈，另一只手将揉乱头发这个动作还给他时，他觉得那些尖刺像遇到圣水般冒着黑烟融化了。  
“我……”  
他开口，又发现好像不用开口。对方是向导，是人形哨兵情绪感知器，理当惯于包容来自哨兵的任性伤害——但他总觉得自己能看到没有融化的刺上有血珠垂落，在地面上打出一片湿淋淋的痕迹。  
“我其实——”  
天草的指腹按在他唇上，隔着手指与他亲吻。  
“别说。说出来就没意思了，你得在心里和自己缔结契约才行。”  
他贴着自己的手指开口，热气也就洒在爱德蒙唇边，那一瞬间爱德蒙眼里一切都消失了——包括他把天草拽进来的这狭窄的、没有监控的储物柜——他扯过天草的头发，毫不迟疑地狠狠吻下去，鲜血的腥气和激烈的水声几乎同时传递到感官，他根本没管对方的态度，只是反复地、不知疲倦般啃咬嘴边的两瓣软肉，任由少年从僵直到柔软再到挣扎，最后被松开时几乎瘫在他怀里，痛苦地大口喘息。缺氧让他脸色潮红、呼吸急促，狼狈得如同噙着泪，但望过来的眼神依旧是温柔的。  
“兵士，鉴于你长官的不适完全是你造成的，你理当负起责任，抱我回去。”  
“……你是之前的肾上腺素作用消退之后的激素性疲劳吧？”  
“我不听我不听我不听。”  
“上司不要和下属撒娇。”  
“我不听我不听我不听。”  
“用我做完全套帮你补充一下肾上腺素么？”  
天草深吸一口气，觉得这丫就是个拔屌无情的人渣，所以他干脆地拍开爱德蒙，选择了自力更生。  
  
“你的身体数据已经降到底线了。”这是见到返回的天草后罗曼的第一句话。  
“唔。爱德蒙为了躲监控把我拖到储物室那边，按进柜子里去了。”天草毫不在意地解开领口的扣子，露出脖颈上黑色的传感项圈，“这段里有什么波动数据留着也没关系，反正……”  
他只走到罗曼能接住他的地方，就直接栽了下去。  
“反正我帮你兜底，死不了？”  
“反正只要贴着他，我的心率就全是疑似问题数据。”天草窝在他怀里笑起来，“罗曼——”  
“嗯嗯嗯。再坚持一会别死，拜托了。”  
“我觉得我差不多听到他的表白了。”  
“……用脑补听有个脑用啊天草四郎我早晚要被你折磨疯！！！”  
罗曼医生今天也在被气到崩人设的路上大踏步前进。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
